Bechloe 2018
by CSIBradley
Summary: It’s Bechloe Week and damnit I want Bechloe! Short one shots.
1. Accidental Kiss

"Mic?"

"Check."

"Zipper?"

Beca reached down and felt the metal under her fingertips.

"Check."

Chloe smiled.

"You're so gonna rock this," she stated, trying to calm Beca's nerves.

The producer and songwriter was about to step out on stage for her first world premier. Emily, Chloe, Stacie, and Amy took purchase in the wings; there to cheer on their fellow Bella.

"Thanks, Beale," Beca breathed, letting off a goofy chuckle of nerves.

"Em's right behind ya," Chloe emphasized with a nod. Beca mirrored her gesture and stole a quick glance to the Bella who was dressed to accompany her for the song they had written together. The redhead reached out and cradled Beca's face, drawing her attention back.

"You are great," she offered one last time, smile dazzling the brunette. Beca's eyes danced between the confident pools of blue, the words resonating in her mind.

"Yeah?" She questioned, trying to rid the last bit of doubt still humming in her head.

"Yeah," Chloe affirmed once more, smiling. Beca nodded her head, a smile breaking out upon her lips.

"Yeah, okay. I've got this."

"Good," Chloe spoke. She drew the brunette in, placing a quick peck her lips and spun her. "Now go!" The redhead commanded as she gave the petite woman a small pat on her backside to set her into motion. She watched, captivated as the brunette walked into the spotlights.

Emily shot a glance to Stacie, who cocked her head to the side, quizzically. They looked to Amy, seeking confirmation whether this was commonplace behavior between the two. The Aussie simply nodded, smuggly and approvingly.

"Real smooth, Beale," Amy praised openly, "real smooth."


	2. Jealousy

Who did she think she was, that Bethany. Sure, it was great Chloe had made friends at the vet clinic but did that mean Chloe needed to hangout with them three times a week?

Beca huffed as she absentmindedly clicked through her premade loops. She looked at her phone for the seventh time in the past thirty minutes; still no response to her inquiry about what Chloe was doing after work.

 _Ugh_ , she outwardly grunted and repeatedly clicked the start of the loop over and over again. She was frustrated, she felt ignored.

"Easy there, Pitch, you're gonna start a fire with that finger," Amy scolded.

Beca glared at her before reaching for her phone. She opened Snapchat. There, Chloe had posted to her story. Beca, perplexed she hadn't received a snap directly, pressed the redhead's icon. The image covered the screen and Beca's jaw dropped. Chloe's recently manicured feet rested in the lap of the brunette woman she had been spending time with. The caption, _movie night_ , sat in the lower corner while bubbling hearts emitted from the very large, flatscreen TV.

Ice and fire flooded Beca's veins.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me," she shouted at the screen. She snatched off her headphones and threw them on the desk. She scoffed loudly and stood abruptly. Slamming her laptop closed, she reached for her bag and began packing.

"Jeez what's got your panties in a bunch?" Amy asked from the kitchen, bowl of noddles in her hand.

"Nothing," Beca spat.

Amy eyed her skeptically, "ehhhhh."

"Don't," Beca demanded as she slung the satchel of over her body.

"Mmmhhhh," Amy changed pitch.

"Amy!"

"You saw her snap didn't you?"

"She didn't ask if I wanted to tag along."

"You don't even like movies, Beca," Amy reminded her.

Beca didn't have a retort.

"You've got a bit of something on your face," the Australian said, taking a step closer to Beca.

Beca wiped at her face and looked at her palm. Nothing. She did it again.

"It's right there," Amy pointed, entering her personal space. "It's green."

 _Jealousy._

Beca slapped away Amy's hand and gave her a death glare. After a beat she stepped back and opened the door.

"Where you headed, Shortstack?" Amy asked unfazed.

"Out." _Slam!_

She raised an eyebrow and took another bite of noddles.

Later that week, Chloe sat at the front desk in the clinic, Bethany to her right. Both women typed away on the keys. The front door bell sounded.

"Welco- Beca!" Chloe nearly shot up out of her chair. "Hi!" That smile again.

"Would you like to go out?" Beca blurted as though she was commenting on the weather.

Chloe knitted her brows in confusion, the words not processing. "Like a date?" She heard herself ask.

"Yes."

Beca's breath stopped as she was met with a brilliant smile.

"I'd love to." It was Beca's turn to smile. "When?"

"How about now?" Bethany interjected, a sly grin on her lips. "I'll cover."

Silence.

"I'm serious, go!"

Chloe sprung from her chair and grabbed her bag.

"Oh my God, thank you, Beth! Really thank you."

"You're welcome."

Chloe slipped her arm into Beca's, snuggling close as they turned to leave. "Tell Kelly I owe her one."

They two left arm in arm, heading towards the metro.

"Who's Kelly?" Beca asked.

"Bethany's wife."

Beca stopped in her tracks. The green evaporated from her body as the realization came. It had been a set-up.

"Come on," Chloe tugged. Beca pouted for a moment, narrowing her gaze. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Drop it," she stepped close, brushing her lips against Beca's ear. "And maybe I'll let you watch me change."


	3. Drunk Text

Beca sat slumped in her couch, nursing another whiskey and coke, flipping through the channels. No quality content for 8pm on a Sunday. She should have gone out with the rest of the crew but she really needed some "me" time.

Her phone buzzed and illuminated on the coffee table. She glanced down and saw _Stacie_ on the text ID. Sliding open the message several little bumble bees danced around the screen. The three dots showed indicating Stacie was typing more.

Stacie: *bumble bee emoji*

Stacie: B

Stacie: B!!!!!

Stacie: !!!!!!!!

Beca: WHAT

Stacie: Get your hand out of your pants and get down here!

Beca rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her whiskey and responded.

Beca: Nah

Stacie: But drinks! *martini glass emoji*

Beca: I've got one, thanks

Stacie: LOL ONE! That's rich, Beca!

Beca: Hey I'm a grownup I can have more than one.

Stacie: You're sorely missing out

Beca: In this heat!!? Nope don't think so

Stacie: Just wear less clothes

Beca: Doesn't work for me *shrug emoji*

The brunette took a deep breath, the whiskey slowly seeping into her, coaxing her into the beginnings of intoxication.

Stacie: Guess who's here

Beca: Bono?

Stacie: *red X emoji*

Beca: Halsey

Stacie: *red X emoji*

Beca: Give

Stacie: *blonde woman emoji* *winking smile emoji* *tongue emoji*

Racking her brain, Beca tried to decipher her text clues.

Stacie: *whip emoji*

Beca: *owl emoji*

Stacie: Aubrey

Beca: shut the fuck up

Stacie: I *poop emoji* U NOT

The image loaded to Beca's text window. Low and behold there was Stacie, arm slung over the blonde, both smiling into the camera. Aubrey's head rested cozily against Stacie's, their eyes shining with excitement and martinis.

Stacie: LOOK

Beca: I see! Tell her I say what's up loser

There wasa pause in the woman's messaging, giving Beca a moment to think of some good comebacks.

Stacie: "Bite me"

Beca: Pass.

A new message alert popped at the top of Beca's screen.

 _Chloe Beale_

Beca blinked and instantly touched her name.

Chloe: Hi!

Beca: Hey yourself

Chloe: Glad I didn't wake you.

Beca: Chlo, it's 8. And you know I don't sleep

Chloe: I still have a difficult time remembering the time zones.

 _Stacie Conrad_

Beca switched between her two conversations.

Stacie: She's got news!!

Beca: she pregnant?

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: I helped deliver a calf today. Something I never thought I'd get the opportunity. It was awe-inspiring. It has the most beautiful, big, brown eyes.

Beca: Awww. So beauty *smile emoji*

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: Guess who's staying out at their new facility to help train!

Beca: *blonde woman emoji*

Stacie: *bell emoji*

Stacie: Guess who's gonna come stay with her!

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: I really liked your last release. Shawn's got such an emotional grasp on his singing.

Beca: Thanks! He's such a blessin to work with too

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: *redhead emoji*

Beca's heart skipped.

Beca: What

Stacie: *redhead emoji* *hearteyes emoji* *kissy face emoji* *redhead emoji* *redhead emoji* *redhead emoji*

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: You must be busy then? Working on a new project.

Beca hesitated to type. Chloe was leaving New York and was coming to the west cost. Chloe would be _minutes_ from her. Beca swallowed.

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: Chloe Beale is coming!! *tongue emoji* *water drops emoji*

Beca blushed; she should have taken that confession to the grave.

Beca: I shouldntve told you

Stacie: But you DID!! *One finger emoji* *two finger emoji* *water drops emoji* *waves emoji*

Beca: STAHP

Stacie: Gooooooooo *two finger emoji*

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: I'm hoping you aren't.

Chloe: I'm actually coming to see Aubrey. She purchased a ranch and has some pretty great ideas about cross training and programming.

Beca: OMG THATS RAD!

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: You should invite her to stay with you *lightbulb emoji*

Beca: no

Stacie: oooorr you could tell her

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: _ I'm looking forward to being out there. Maybe we could hang out, get coffee?!

Beca: Totally! Id like to hear more about hows life

Beca: When will you be here??

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: *gif genie from Aladdin "Tell her the TRUTH"*

Beca: Would you knock off

Stacie: It's not hard

Beca: that's what YOU said :P

 _Chloe Beale_

Chloe: My flight is next Tuesday. I should be arriving by 10:45am, if there are no delays, of course.

Beca: Is it straight here or connecting?

Chloe: Connecting through MCI.

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: She's texting you isn't she??!!!!!

Beca:...

Stacie: TELL GER NOW

Stacie: HER*

Beca: Like how? Just be like omg I have something to tell you! Thats So 3rd grade

Beca: can you image her getting that text — Chloe I like like you, like a lot. How would she even respond to that??

Chloe: She like likes you a lot too _

Beca: Dont put words in her mouth, you have no right talking for Chloe dude

Chloe: I'm allowed to put words in Chloe's mouth. In fact, I'm allowed to put several things in, and out, of Chloe's mouth.

Beca: Stce, drop it okay? How can you even be sure

Chloe: Because I'm Chloe.

Beca squinted, disbelief and panic sobering the small haze clouding her mind and sight.

"Shit!" Beca cussed loudly. "Wait, what?" She read back through the messages as the onslaught of push notifications populated the top of her screen.

Beca: I'm mortified

Chloe: Awww Becs, don't be! You enjoy your whiskey and coke and I'll call you tomorrow, Mk?!

Beca's mouth gapped open, words failed her. Stacie texted her again.

 _Stacie Conrad_

Stacie: You are arent you!

Stacie: come back here

Stacie: I'm telling her you're ignoring us

Stacie: *gasping face emoji*

Stacie: CALL ME BIW!

Stacie: NOW*

Stacie: Finish your phone sex and tell us what's going on!!

Stacie: BECA

 _Bella Fam_

Aubrey: I have a formal announcement...

Stacie: *drum roll emoji*

CRose: You two getting married?

Amy: Comin for your brand Black Beauty

CRose: *eyeroll emoji*

Aubrey: Bhloe

Amy: WHAT

Ashely: You better not be lying

Aubrey: Honor *blonde military emoji*

Emily: MOMS?!! Is it true????

Amy: Bhloe! Bhloe! Bhloe!

Lilly: *dragonfly emoji*

Flo: *flames* *firetruck emoji*

Jessica: Reunion to celebrate?!!

Chloe: *gif screaming with excitement* YES!!

Beca: *embarrased nervous emoji*

Beca: Glad to spark a reunion *nervous emoji* *facepalm emoji* I swear I've practiced that way better

Emily: Awwwwwww *hearts*

Flo: *rainbow flag*

Jessica: Aww 3

CRose: *peace sign emoji* *unicorn emoji* *two women with heart emoji*

Amy: Bhloe! Bhloe! Bhloe!!


	4. Why

Beca sipped the last of her redheaded slut, courtesy of her redheaded... friend. After a long day at her internship, she was all too happy to follow the Bellas to a Treble house party.

She sat at the tiki bar on the patio and watched the sea of bodies move to the beat. The newest Treble was in charge of the DJ booth and Beca was impressed with his beats. She bobbed her head and scanned the backyard.

"Hi!" Hot breath greeted her ear, thick with liquor.

"Hey," she replied, turning to the woman.

"Why aren't you dancing?" Chloe asked, deep in the brunette's personal space. Beca offered a shrug. Chloe stared intently into her eyes.

"Lame," she grabbed at Beca's arm. "Come on."

Beca allowed the redhead to pull her from her chair and into the sea of bodies.

It was hot, temperature-wise; each moving figure emitting waves of heat as they moved around and on each other.

"Beca!" Stacie hollered over the music, grabbing the brunette and pulling her in. "Yay!" She wrapped her arms tightly around her, pressing Beca's face against her sweaty chest. Beca pulled her head back and wiped her cheek.

"Mom!" Emily shouted and took Beca's drink from her hand. Chloe took her empty and and gave her another tug, spinning her to the center of the group of women. The bass thumped louder, vibrating through her chest, shaking loose the last of her stress. Beca threw her arms up and began dancing.

Stacie took it upon herself to pull the brunette closer after one song, the beat lending itself to something slower, more sensual. Beca's back was flush to Stacie's front. The taller woman grasped Beca's hips and lead the movements while the DJ followed, hips undulating. Beca bit her lip to focus on following, only to laugh when she met eyes with Trebles whose mouths hung open.

Chloe watched, awed, at how fluid the two's movement were. The haze in her system guided her towards them. She pressed herself into Stacie from behind and pulled her hands off of Beca, a silent request to trade postions. Stacie turned her head to smirk at the woman before she took Beca and presented the petite woman to her.

They met, face to face, and Chloe put her arms over Beca's shoulders as she began swaying her hips. She could feel Beca pause, watching her instead of dancing along, as a hand rested upon her hip. She smiled at Beca's unconscious touch.

Stacie smirked and pressed into Beca's back, stumbling Beca into the redhead. The smaller woman instinctively reached out to catch herself, or maybe Chloe, and firmly grasped the redheads swaying hips. A giggle came from the redhead, "Aren't we handsy this evening." The hands on her hips slipped under her top— skin on skin. Chloe swore she felt Beca pull her closer at her coyness. But she wasn't for sure, because just as quickly as it happened, hands retreated and Beca was gone.

"Becs!" She called out after her. Beca tapped her wrist and shrugged, mouthed _sorry_ and was gone from the party.

XXXXXXXXX

A week later was movie night. All the Bellas were in their respective spots; including Beca, who was pouting because Amy had taken her phone. She leaned against the arm of the couch, arms crossed. She was, however, actually engrossed in the movie but wasn't about to give Chloe the satisfaction of appearing as though she did. Chloe sat to the right of Beca, legs tucked under her. Ashley and Jessica were nestled on the floor, holding the large bowl of popcorn.

"Can you get me some popcorn?" Chloe asked in a hush. Beca looked at her annoyed.

"Get it yourself," the brunette retorted.

"Fine." Chloe rolled her eyes, though they creased in a smile. She threw herself across Beca's lap.

"Hey," Beca protested loudly.

"Shhhh," came a collective reprimand.

Beca uncrossed her arms and watched as Chloe squirmed across her lap and reach for the bowl of popcorn. And once Chloe was content with the amount she could hold, she rolled from her stomach to her back, tucking her head into Beca's abdomen and hip crease.

"Really?"

"Shhh," Chloe offered as she continued to get herself comfortable. With a contented sigh, she began eating her popcorn, one piece at a time.

Beca gave a _hmphm_ before crossing her arms again while Chloe happily ate her popcorn.

Not long after popcorn was finished, Chloe stretched, pressing her head into Beca, arching to alleviate the pinch in back and neck. Beca scooted out of Chloe's touch and abruptly stood, saying nothing as she retreated upstairs.

When the film finished, Emily and Cynthia Rose put on the sequel. Some of the girls headed to bed themselves and others walked about the house before going out. Chloe stood and stretched.

"Night girls."

"Night," they replied, already wrapped up in the film.

Chloe ascended the stairs to her room. She stopped as Amy descend from her room. She smiled politely as the Australian told her _don't wait up_ and threw her a wink as she passed and continued out of the house. Looking back to the loft's stairs, she couldn't stop herself as she slowly made her way up.

As her eyes met the landing, she saw a pair of legs under Beca's desk. Slowly, as not to startle the woman, Chloe made her presence known.

"Becs?" she spoke softly.

No response.

"Beca," she said a little louder.

Still no response.

She reached out and flicked the light off and on.

"Ams, what? Oh." Beca removed one of her headphones from her ear.

"What's up Chlo?" Beca softened.

Chloe shrugged. "Just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks," Beca offered, distracted as she created a loop and dragged it onto the track.

"What are you working on?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure," Beca said.

Chloe drifted over to the DJ and watched as her hands moved about the laptop and loopboard. She could hear the faint mix blast through the headphones Beca wore. She moved close and leaned in, resting her hands on Beca's desk.

"Um.." Beca began.

Chloe turned to look at her, expectant of conversation.

"Would you mind? I'd like some alone time," Beca stiffly asked.

Chloe, dejected, pulled away. "Oh yeah, sure."

"Thanks," Beca said and returned her headphone back to her ear.

The redhead, perplexed, folded her arms insecurely and made her way back down to her room.

XXXXXXX

World's was less than two months away, with graduation not far behind, and the Bella house was a whirlwind. Jessica and Ashley had slowly started packing for their apartment on the opposite side of town, Fat Amy kept secretly trying to plan one last party, while Lilly was no where to be found, except at practices. Chloe was making her annual donation pile when she heard commotion in the living room. She poked her head out of the kitchen.

"Uh oh, she's pissed," Emily said, face pressed to the window.

The front door swung open and slammed with mammoth force, echoing through the house. All activities ceased and conversation stopped. Bellas watched as their co-captain stormed through the living room and up the stairs.

"Beca?"

Chloe turned to the legacy.

"She went to talk to Jesse." Emily's eyebrows upturned. "I don't think it went well."

Chloe set down the dishes and made her way upstairs. Emily and Jessica followed close behind.

"Beca?" she called softly. Reaching the last step, the three could hear sniffling as Beca laid facing the wall, curled into a small ball. The petite woman sobbed a little more.

"Hey," Emily offered empathetically. "What happened?" Chloe's maturnal instincts kicked in as she planted herself on the edge of the twin bed. Beca sniffled a bit and turned over to look at them.

"He," She hiccuped some air, "and I had a fight. And he said some really uncalled for things."

"Oh, Beca," Chloe cooed, brushing hair out of Beca's face. Her thumb swiping away the tear stains on her cheek.

"We broke up," Beca confessed bleakly. New tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh goodness honey," Chloe pulled her in close and rocked her. She patted her back and played with the brunette's hair, humming her a sweet melody. Jessica and Emily excused themselves and allowed Beca her vulnerable moment. A few minutes passed and Beca's tears dried and Chloe wiped away runny mascara from her face. She kissed her temple.

"What can I do for you?" the consoling woman asked.

Beca swallowed and closed her eyes. She sighed heavily, almost shaking. When she opened them, she spoke.

"Can- can you leave?"

Chloe froze.

"Oh, um." She withdrew her hand. Beca rolled over, closing herself off from her nurturing friend.

It hurt, it hurt deeply, and Chloe lost her breath. She got up and walked to the stairs.

"I'll make you your favorite dinner," Chloe said over her shoulder. No acknowledgement came from the brunette.

Chloe made the dish and Beca never came.

XXXXXXX

The tension in the house was thick, everyone felt like they were walking on eggshells; except Lilly, who had whispered something about boobytraps. Beca had been around less and less. Anytime someone tried to talk to her, she'd vanish from the house all together. Chloe had even checked in on her only to find her room empty. It was waring on the co-captain, to the point she was no long sad but mad. Mad at the lack of communication, lack of interaction, the lack of trust, and even touch. The redhead muttered hostilely to herself as she loaded the dish washer. She had a real bone to pick with the DJ. World's was coming up and the house needed her leader—leaders. What a terrible example Beca was setting.

The low murmur of conversation broke Chloe from her rumination. She heard a hushed, concerned tone, recognizable as Stacie. Chloe strained to listen.

"What is up with you?" Stacie asked. "Don't just blow me off with a shrug. I want an answer."

"I'm not sure what you expect me to say."

It was Beca.

Chloe's clenched her jaw.

"The truth would be nice," Stacie replied.

"Don't expect that from her," Chloe chastised, stepping out of the kitchen.

"Great," Beca mumbled under her breath.

"What is with you? You don't think we haven't noticed how checked out you are?"

Beca crossed her arms.

"Why are you like this?" Chloe demanded.

"It's what I do. Don't take it personally."

"I take it very personally, Beca," Chloe raised her voice a little. "And so does Stacie, and the rest of the girls."

The brunette reminded silent.

"We've got World's to worry about and all you're doing is wallowing in you own pity party. You're a leader, you're expected to lead." Chloe's eyes burned passionately, her exacerbation boiling free. "Why are you so withdrawn?"

There was a long pause.

"I miss you," Chloe finished softly.

Beca looked away and walked past her.

"Beca!" Chloe turned and followed. "You do not get to ignore me."

The commotion had drawn the attention of the few who were home. Each watching from their respected spot within the house. Beca continued up the stairs, letting each foot fall heavily to express her disdain. Chloe followed.

"Rebecca Anne Mitchell! You are so incredibly self-absorbed your head has gone right up your ass!"

Beca stopped in her tracks and turned on her heel.

"Me?! Me self-absorbed?" Beca laughed spitefully. "You've gone out of your way to remain here! News flash, nobody asked you to stay!"

"You better give me a damn good reason for your lip, Beca." The redhead demanded as she stepped between the loft stairs and Beca.

"Not here."

"Then where?"

"Somewhere else," Beca challenged.

"Sure," Chloe said. She grabbed Beca's arm and escorted her to her single room, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

"There!" Chloe hissed, grabbing the remote to her dock and turning on her rock station. "Fire away!"

"You drive me crazy," Beca retorted.

"Why?! Why is it just me?" Chloe scoffed.

"You're just so..." Beca gave a growl stepping closer.

"Masterful, now give me the real reason."

"I'm losing control."

"Of what?"

"Of myself." Beca answered.

"All because of me?" Chloe asked ruefully.

"Yess," Beca hissed over the music. She lifted her hand and pressed her fingers into Chloe's sternum until the redhead connected with her door.

Chloe's world shifted. Beca's eyes no longer held anger, no, they now held something raw, something hungry. She swallowed as she felt her throat go dry as Beca invaded her space more. She ran her hand up along Chloe's neck and she gently used her body to pin her to the door.

Gasping as they connected, Chloe instinctively grabbed Beca's hips to steady herself. Beca's hot breath whispered in her ear and she felt her core begin to pulse.

"I want to do all these things to you," the brunette hissed haughtily before capturing Chloe's taut flesh between her teeth and moaned.

"Why don't you show me."


	5. Road Trip

**Rated: M**

Chloe had the passenger-side window fully opened. The wind danced and played happily with her loose curls; now a strawberry blonde— Beca would point out—ever since Chloe had begun spending so much time out in the sun.

It had been nearly four years since the USO Tour and the two women had actively pursued their respective careers. Beca, a professional music producer living in LA, was on the rise, listed on Forbes 30 Under 30 list to watch while Chloe was in the last year of veterinarian school. The older woman had been traveling across the country working on her practicum at dude ranches for the humane handling of steers and horses.

Currently, Beca and her were on a ten and a half hour road to Trinity Center, a popular ranching region in Northern California. Beca slouched in the driver's seat, city slicker attire replaced with a tank top, unbuttoned flannel shirt, and faded skinny jeans. Her hair was tamed with French-braided pigtails, thanks to her counterpart riding shotgun. Chloe wore a pair of cut off sweats, a loose cotton T-shirt, and sports bra; a rest from her typical jean clad cowboy attire, hat included—which Beca had not been able to get over.

They were six hours in, having stopped once for lunch and a stretch. The proposed road trip masquerading as a "break from the city" Beca claimed she needed before starting her next project.

In reality, it was an excuse to continue her time with Chloe and their pseudo relationship.

Amy had called them out within the Bella thread, dubbing their relationship as "sandpapering": neither needed for the whole project (relationship) but there to finish each other off. Neither ever fought her about the term. It was oddly accurate to how they were. Both were significantly important to the other but unwilling to give up or hinder the other's endeavors to make a true relationship work. They figured their true time together had come and gone but at least they could enjoy each other's company before the next "right" person stumbled along. They were also "idiots" according to the Aussie, and, on occasion, a drunk Aubrey Posen.

Checking over to the brunette, Chloe spoke.

"Need a break?"

"Yeah," Beca answered honestly. "Wouldn't mind setting my eyes on a different stretch of _ass-_ phalt." She gave a side glance. Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes.

They were minutes outside of Sacramento, Capitol city of California, when Chloe sweet talked the smaller woman into stopping for a photo at the Tower Bridge. She needed new photos for her desk once she returned to New York.

"Didn't you get enough photos when you were in Oklahoma and Montana," Beca poked as she put the Subaru into park.

"Well yeah," Chloe replied, unbuckling her seatbelt, "none of them have you in them." She smirked and slipped out of the car.

Beca eyed her coyly before exiting the driver's seat. She stretched and popped her back.

The two made their way over to the bank and positioned themselves to have the bridge in the background. They cuddled, cheek to cheek, and snapped a series of photos. Some modeleque, some with smiles, Beca even planted a kiss to Chloe's temple in the last one.

They didn't waste too much time after the photos. They grabbed another round of food and reloaded in the car. Chloe took the driver's seat, Beca the passenger.

They drove, fries and chicken tenders in hand, and lap. Chloe held her tenders on her thigh while her fries sat between her legs. Beca used the dashboard to hold her tenders while she devoured the last of her fries.

"I should have gotten a larger serving," Beca commented with a full mouth.

"You always say that," Chloe retorted.

Beca eyed the cup between Chloe's legs.

"Don't even think about it," Chloe challenged.

There was a beat before the brunette shot her hand to covet the redhead's fries.

"No!" Chloe shrieked and grabbed Beca's wrist.

They fought for a brief second until the cup tumbled to the floorboard.

"Becaaa!" Chloe whined.

"Oops."

The taller woman huffed and the ride became quiet. Beca wiped her she mouth and cleaned off her hands.

"I'm sorry," Beca finally broke the silence.

Chloe offered a dissatisfied _hmph_.

It took Beca all but a second to plan her next course of action. She shifted closer to her driver and reached over, placing her right hand on Chloe's thigh. She leaned in and whispered seductively into Chloe's ear.

"I can make it up to you." She trailed her fingertips up and down the exposed skin.

A raised eyebrow questioned Beca's ability.

"Hmm?" Beca implored, rubbing small circles close to the apex of Chloe's legs.

Subtly, Chloe opened her legs, granting the producer access. Beca smirked, almost giddily, and cupped the redhead fully. Chloe gasped but kept her eyes on the road. She cleared her throat and pretended the desired effect hadn't happened. Slowly, Beca began kneading, adding pressure to Chloe's mound through her shorts.

The smallest of whimpers left the redhead's throat.

Beca traversed her hand up and down knowingly, touching Chloe more fully, Chloe spread her legs a little wider.

Beca bit her lip as she stole a glance to Chloe's face, cheeks now flushed with excitement. Looking back down, Beca's adjusted her right hand to toy at the hem of Chloe's sweats.

"Mmmm," Beca moaned, fingertips brushing skin. Chloe arched into the touch.

The faction of moment led Beca to dip below the fabrics and come into contact with wet, warm silk.

"Oh my," Beca teased.

Chloe was still aroused from their morning sex, as her essences easily coated Beca's fingers.

Chloe pressed her hips forward trying to gain more contact. Beca surprised her by dipping two fingers into her wetness.

"Ohh," Chloe groaned at the sensation as it covered her body with electricity.

Languidly, Beca moved in and out of the woman next to her, glancing at the road before returning her attention to Chloe's face. She moved her thumb to play with her clit. Chloe's mouth opened in a silent moan as her grip on the steering wheel tightened.

The pace Beca set began to increase, Chloe's mewls and moans spurring her on. It was at the next mile marker that Beca's movements boarded "dangerously distracting" as she feverishly pleasured Chloe. She could feel the woman's wall clenching around her fingers and the sounds emitting from all parts of the redhead's body were indicating she was close.

"Oh fuck," Chloe hissed. "Don't stop," she demanded, her own hand coming to grab Beca's thigh.

"Shit," she gave another moan and arched.

"Oh, God, Beca," Chloe panted as her orgasm shook her. Beca watched on in awe.

A few moments later, and many miles below the speed limit, Chloe cleared her throat, urging the woman to remove her fingers. The brunette removed them and brought them to her mouth.

"Am I forgiven?"

"For what?" Chloe teased satiated.

Beca smiled and sucked a finger clean.

"Oh and by the way," the producer added with a glint of smugness in her eyes as she smacked her lips. "I'll be staying at Coffee Creek if you'd like seconds."

She met the wide eyes of the redhead with a smirk and winked.


	6. Good Luck Charm

Beca toyed with the black leather bracelet on her wrist, as she often did when trying to sort out her thoughts.

Her "creative tick", as her manager liked to call it, tended to draw unnecessary attention to the accessories she had worn for years. Today at the control booth was not different. She listened to the chorus unsatisfied, her brows furrowed in concentration, eyes closed, as she slipped her finger along the base of the bracelet and over the leather braids intricately woven within. She rubbed her thumb over the ribbing repeatedly.

It was a few minutes before she turned back to the track and added a layering effect. She started the song over and looked to the talent.

"What about this?"

The musician followed along, bobbing his head and listening. When the song finished she watched for his reaction.

"Holy shit, Becs," he looked at her, "that's perfect."

The producer smiled bashfully, still modest even in her stardom. Beca looked to her manager.

"That's some bracelet you've got there. That thing's got magical powers. I'll make the call to let them know you two have a hit," she smiled, bringing her phone to her ear and walking away.

"Do you mind me asking its significance?" The young man asked.

"I beg your pardon?" Beca asked.

"Your bracelet," he said pointing, "Hailee said to keep an eye out for it. It really does seem to help your find your mark."

"Oh," Beca looked down and touched the worn black leather. "It's a gift from one of my Bella sisters, something from my college days."

"Your acapella group, yes," he nodded.

Beca smiled; this kid had done his research.

"Yeah, um," she continued, "Chloe is like this eternal sunshine. No matter how stressed or defeated you feel, she's there to brighten your life and pick you up. She was the first one who told me, without a doubt, that I was going to be someone in this industry." Beca smiled as she spoke, "She made me this in one of her art classes. Told me that whenever I doubted or struggled to look at its strength and beauty and to remain tough, but also soft."

"Wow," he said astonished, "she sounds very special."

"Yeah," Beca agreed, "she really is."


	7. Disney

Beca and Chloe held hands, walking through the park with mouse ears on their heads.

"Beca aren't we close? I don't want to miss Ashely!" Chloe said, pulling Beca faster towards Cinderella's Castle.

Beca had cleared her schedule to take Chloe home to Florida for a surprise visit when she learned Ashley had landed a gig with Disney's Acapella Company. The Acapella Group was stationed there for a month for promotion and shows. She, Chloe, Jessica, and Emily were able to make the impromptu vacation while the rest of the Bellas sent their love and congratulations.

They made their way through Disney World, taking photos with the characters and riding rides. Jessica had bought the photo of the four of them on the Tower of Terror. She was going frame it but hadn't decided if she was going to hang it up in her apartment or at her office. The three suggested her apartment.

"Easy, Chlo, we still have time."

"Yeah but we have to have front seats!" The redhead exclaimed.

"She does have a point," Emily chimed in, coming to link her arm into Beca's. The two helped hurry Beca along. Jessica giggled and snapped a photo.

A few moments later, the group was among a crowd of people. Jessica's phone chimed.

"Ashley said we should stand on the short wall right after the bridge," Jessica informed the rest, pointing in the general direction.

"Also," she scrolled through the text, "afterwards..." she paused, "oh wait, that's for me."

The rest of the women turned their attention to the wall and began making their way over. At first they sat, snapping candid photos.

Chloe wove her fingers into Beca's and snuggled into her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice erupted through the park, "boys and girls, and people of all ages, welcome to the Magic Kindom's Street Party!"

The crowd applauded.

"Are you ready to move and groove with all your Disney pals?"

Cheers rung out.

The distinctive voice of Mickey Mouse took over the announcements.

"We can't hear you!"

The crowd erupted louder.

"That's the spirit," Mickey giggled. "Without further adieu, let's party!"

The Bellas cheered along standing on the wall. They danced and sang as the floats went by.

"There she is!" Chloe said, pointing to the float making its way over the bridge.

"Oh my God, Ashley!"

"Get it girl!"

"Hiiiiii!!!"

Beca whistled.

The women jovially waved and shouted to their sister.

Ashley laughed and waved back, blowing kisses from the top of the float. Jessica snapped some photos as the other girls video recorded.

Ashley had given them the perfect spot, because the floats stopped and the Acapella Group performed directly in front of them. They cheered, hooted and hollered, proud of their fellow Bella. Ashley was in her element and the kids in the crowded watched in awe before they were invited to come dance with the group.

XXXXXXXXX

"Best vacation ever!" Emily sighed as the crowd began dispersing and the girls made their way to dinner. "It, like, can't get any better."

Beca bit her lips to keep herself from smiling to widely.

After dinner, more rides, and photos, the girls made their way to watch the firework show at Cinderella's Castle.

"Ashley saved us seats," Jessica read. "The show should start in 10 minutes."

They four made their way through the thickening crowd, Emily having disappeared and reappeared with a tray of ice cream cones. They found Ashley and all shared hugs and squeals of delight, celebrating the woman. Emily presented four cones to the women as she eagerly licked hers.

"Let's head up," Ashley said, nodding her head to the reserved table.

"Wait, I want at least one photo here," Beca said.

"But the firework show," Chloe whined.

"Will be going for a long time," Beca reassured. "Now I want a photo with all of us!"

Quickly the girls came together and a series of photos were taken thanks to one of other Acapella individuals.

"Now one just the two of us," Beca said and all the girls agreed.

Beca wrapped her arm around her girlfriend and smiled excitedly. Chloe tucked herself into Beca's side and smiled.

Tinkerbell flew through the air over the two.

"It's starting!" Chloe said, tugging Beca's arm.

"Wait," Beca said. She took a deep breath and grabbed both of Chloe's hands. "Chloe," she looked between the two pools of blue.

The redhead looked at her confused and slightly startled as a firework exploded behind the brunette. The glowing embers twinkled in Chloe's eyes as Beca continued.

"You fill my life with fireworks and sunshine. I want everyday to be an adventure with you."

Chloe's mouth fell open in disbelief.

"I want to sing songs and dance with you in the kitchen. I want you to be the last thing I see at night and first thing I see in the morning."

Tears brimmed in Chloe's eyes.

"And we can teach our aca-children all of the Disney classics and they can spend time with all of their Bella godmothers."

Chloe's hands covered her mouth as Beca bend down on her knee.

"Chloe Beale, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Chloe shouted and grabbed the brunette and kissed her.

Beca slid the ring onto Chloe's finger.

They turned to watched the fireworks, cheeks pressed together. The outside world melted away. All around them, the Bellas filmed from different angles.

When the fireworks finished, all of the girls hugged again.

"Ashley has a surprise set aside for all of us," Jessica said.

"Yay! I hope you ladies are ready for a long night of celebrating," Ashley said hugging Chloe.

"Always with you awesome nerds," Beca said with a huge smile on her face.


End file.
